Crazy Fujoshi
by Byeol Noun
Summary: "Naru-chaaaaaannnnnnn…" Mendengar panggilan mengerikan itu Hakyeon merasa kalau atap di atas kepalanya baru saja runtuh dan sistem peringatan bahaya di otaknya memperingatkan untuk menjauhi sumber suara.-LeoN/Neo Couple VIXX-


**Huaaaa...**

**Mian ya yang kemarin udah review entah kenapa**

**ff ini hilang dari peredaran jadi Fee upload lagi**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**CRAZY FUJOSHI**

**LeoN/Neo Couple**

'

'

'

"Naru-chaaaaaannnnnnn…"

Mendengar panggilan mengerikan itu Hakyeon merasa kalau atap di atas kepalanya baru saja runtuh dan sistem peringatan bahaya di otaknya memperingatkan untuk menjauhi sumber suara.

'

'

'

**XXXXX-VI-XXXXX**

'

'

'

'

Awalnya Hakyeon menjalani kehidupannya seperti remaja lainnya yang akan menyelesaikan masa SMA dengan penuh suka cita seperti remaja pada umumnya, tapi impian kecil Hakyeon itu tak akan bisa lagi terwujud saat Hakyeon naik ke kelas tiga. Semua dunia Hakyeon berubah 180 derajat dari Hakyeon yang dulu pecicilan dan sekarang sepertinya masih walau sudah sedikit berkurang, Hakyeon yang dulu terkenal dengan sebutan Trouble Maker sekarang selalu berusaha mencari tempat sembunyi agar tak ditemukan oleh teman gilanya yang berasal dari Jepang.

'

'

'

Kelas satu dan kelas dua Hakyeon tak ada yang special kecuali tentang festifal sekolah diakhir kelas duanya. Dan sebenarnya kelas tiga Hakyeon juga akan biasa-biasa saja kalau anak itu tak menjadi murid pindahan di kelasnya.

'

'

'

'

'

**Flashback on**

'

'

'

Hari kedua setelah liburan panjang kenaikan kelas, kelas 3-1 sangat hening hanya suara guru yang sedang menerangkan di depan kelas yang terdengar, semua murid sibuk dengan buku yang berada di atas meja mereka masing-masing begitu pula Hakyeon yang saat ini sibuk membuat catatan-catatan kecil dalam notenya sedang teman sebangkunya yang super datar Taekwoon hanya menatap papan tulis dengan wajah datar tentunya. Tidak lama suasana belajar yang tenang terhenti oleh ketukan pintu, setelah itu masuk seorang guru dan seorang murid perempuan di belakangnya.

'

"Maaf mengganggu pelajaran anda Kim seonsangnim, saya diminta oleh kepala sekolah untuk mengantar anak ini"

"oh kalau begitu terima kasih"

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi sseam"

'

Setelah guru yang tadi membawa murid pindahan menghilang di balik pintu kelas yang awalnya tenang langsung gaduh tapi tidak berlangsung lama.

"Harap tenang, nah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Ha'i mmm… Ne sseam"

"Hallo, Hmm… namaku Minami Aiko aku berasal dari Jepang, dan bahasa koreaku masih sangat buruk, jadi mohon bantuannya"

Aiko membungkuk lalu mengedarkan pandanganya pada semua teman-temannya.

'

Hakyeon yang awalnya memandang Aiko mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taekwoon untuk menanyakan sesuatu sambil berbisik tapi belum juga Hakyeon menyelesaikan kalimatkanya

'

"Kyaaaaaa…. SasuNaru….."

'

Hampir semua yang berada di kelas 3-1 memasang tampang terkejut karena pekikan Aiko yang bisa dibilang sangat nyaring. Sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya Aiko membungkuk sambil meminta maaf. Dan setelah itu Aiko dipersilahkan Kim Sseam untuk duduk dan kelas kembali tenang.

'

'

Jeritan Aiko di depan kelas tadi membuat apa yang tadi ingin ditanyakan Hakyeon pada Taekwoon menguap entah kemana, padahal hal yang tadi ingin ditanyakannya sangat penting, tapi sudahlah nanti kalau pertanyaannya kembali muncul Hakyeon bisa menanyakannya lagi pada Taekwoon.

'

'

'

Skip

'

'

'

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan bagi semua siswa itu adalah lagu kemerdekaan tidak terkecuali untuk semua murid di kelas 3-1. Hakyeon langsung merentangkan tangannya untuk peregangan yang langsung ditepis Taekwoon plus tatapan datar super mematikan karena rentangan tangan Hakyeon hampir saja menyentuk wajah tampannya.

'

"Kya….. SasuNaru… Love You…." Kembali pekikan itu terdengar membuat semua mata mengarah pada si murid baru Aiko yang baru saja memekik tak jelas.

'

Sedang yang ditatap 'Aiko' malas sudah melompat-lompat kecil sambil sesekali mengatakan 'ya ampun akhirnya aku bertemu SasuNaru, aku harus mempostingnya, bagaimana ini, Sasunaru, kya…., apa yang harus kulakukan, ah.. aku sangat senang' dan banyak lagi racauan yang diucapkan si murid pindahan tampa melihat diatas kepala semua teman sekelasnya sudah ada tanda tanya besar yang melayang-layang.

'

Setelah selesai dengan perayaan kemenangannya Aiko mengalihkan perhatian kepada Hakyeon dan Taekwoon yang masih memandangnya dengan pandangan heran seperti mengatakan 'apa dia autis ? apa dia kerasukan ?'.

'

Tampa menunggu lama Aiko sudah sampai didepan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon dengan mata berbinar lalu mencubit pipi Hakyeon dengan keras, karena menurut Aiko ekspresi Hakyeon sangat sangat menggemaskan.

'

Kegiatan mencubit pipi Hakyeon oleh Aiko tidak berlangsung lama karena Taekwoon segera melepaskan cubitan Aiko pada pipi Hakyeon karena Hakyeon sudah hampir menangis karena cubitan Aiko, tapi sayangnya tindakan Taekwoon membawa peraka untuk dia dan Hakyeon. Setelah beberapa detik mengerjapkan matanya karena Taekwoon melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Hakyeon secara paksa Aiko langsung memeluk Taekwoon dan Hakyeon secara bersamaan dan pelukan Aiko benar-benar membuat Hakyeon kehabisan nafas saking eratnya dan wajah datar Taekwoon semakin tampak datar.

'

"Hah… aku tidak bisa bernafas" Hakyeon bergumam dengan nafas yang terputus putus.

'

'

Setelah mendengar itu barulah Aiko melepaskan pelukan mautnya pada Taekwoon dan Hakyeon.

'

"Sum…. Ahhh Mian… hae, "Aiko membungkuk meminta maaf pada Taekwoon dan Hakyeon tapi senyuman Aiko adalah senyuman ancaman bagi Taekwoon dan Hakyeon karena senyum Aiko seperti menyentuh telinganya saking lebarnya.

'

"Perkenalkan namaku Minami Aiko, kalian bisa memanggilku Aiko" Senyum Aiko makin mengerikan bagi Taekwoon dan Hakyeon. Taekwoon dan Hakyeon ingin sekali pergi dari hadapan Aiko kalau saja mereka bisa karena tidak sopan sekali kalau mereka pergi sedang teman baru dikelasmu baru saja memperkenalkan diri didepan wajahmu.

'

"Hee.. salam kenal Aiko namaku Cha Hakyeon dan dia Jung Taekwoon" Hakyeon memperkenalkan dirinya dan Taekwoon karena Hakyeon tau Taekwoon itu sangat hemat dalam kata-kata, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal karena Hakyeon benar-benar gugup ditatap oleh Aiko seperti Hakyeon adalah makan siangnya.

'

Sekali lagi pipi Hakyeon menjadi korban cubitan Aiko. Walau hanya beberapa detik tapi tetap saja…

'

"Salam kenal hmmm… Aku akan memanggilmu Naru-chan dan Kau Sasu-kun, ya ampun aku senang sekali akhirnya…."

'

'

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon hanya bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan Aiko sampai kalimat Sasu-kun dan selebihnya Aiko menggunakan bahasa ibunya.

'

'

'

**Flasback off**

'

'

'

Itu awal kehidupan luar biasa Hakyeon dan Taekwoon disekolah, hmmm sebenarnya lebih tepatnya hanya Hakyeon karena Taekwoon tak pernah menganggap Aiko yang berdiri dan berbicara disampingnya ada.

'

'

'

'

'

"Naru-chan tunggu aku, ayo kekantin bersama" Aiko mengejar Hakyeon yang beberapa langkah di depannya.

'

"Aiko harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu, kita sudah hampir sekelas 1 tahun namaku CHA HAKYEON bukan NARU-naru atau apalah itu" Hakyeon merengut jengkel karena Aiko tak pernah memanggil namanya dan malah memanggilnya dengan nama entah berantah.

'

Tapi yang membuat wajah jengkel Hakyeon malah tersenyum senang.

'

"Ya ampun kau manis sekali Naru-chan aku semakin ingin melihatmu menjadi pengantin Sasu-kun" bukannya sadar Aiko malah semakin memekik girang.

'

Hakyeon ingin sekali di telan bumi saat ini karena benar benar benar jengkel dengan wanita yang berjalan di sampingnya ini. Entah sudah berapa kali Hakyeon mengatakan pada Aiko kalau namanya Hakyeon bukan Naru, dia dan Taekwoon berteman bukan sepasang kekasih, dia normal dan bukan gay, tapi Aiko kekeh mengatakan kalau Hakyeon adalah Naruto dan Taekwoon adalah Sasuke, Hakyeon kekasih Taekwoon, dan mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang sangat manis.

'

Hakyeon kehilangan akal untuk berbicara dengan Aiko, gadis itu benar-benar sangat keras kepala dan kepala batu, Hakyeon sudah pernah menanyakan kenapa dia dan Taekwoon disebut Sasunaru dan jawaban Aiko benar-benar membuatnya menganga lebar

'Naruto itu kulitnya coklat dan kau juga.

Sasuke itu pucat dan Taekwoon juga.

Naruto itu ceria dan Kau juga.

Sasuke itu datar dan Taekwoon juga.

Kau selalu berusaha mengnganggu Taekwoon agar dia berinteraksi denganmu begitu juga yang dilakukan Naruto pada Sasuke.

Naruto pernah menggunakan jutsu yang membuatnya menjadi perempuan dan kau juga pernah berdandan menjadi perempuan saat festifal sekolah di kelas dua.

Kau dan Taekwoon memiliki hubungan teman yang manis begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Aku sangat mengidolakan SasuNaru karena aku sangat suka hubungan mereka yang manis begitu juga dengan kalian.

Karena hubungan SasuNaru hanya bisa aku lihat di komik dan anime aku tak bisa menyuruh mereka menjadi kekasih dan menikah sedang kalian ada di sini jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat kalian menjadi kekasih dan menikah'

'

'

Kalau bisa Hakyeon ingin sekali memutar waktu dan tak ingin sekolah di sekolahnya saat ini karena Hakyeon hampir saja gila karena setiap dia berinteraksi dengan Taekwoon Aiko pasti akan datang dengan kameranya dan pasti mendapatkan fotonya saat mereka sedang berinteraksi dengan enggel yang sangat bagus, dan tentunya itu membuat Hakyeon frustasi karena ulah Aiko sekarang pencinta 'SasuNaru Dunia Nyata (begitu Aiko sering menyebut Hakyeon dan Taekwoon)' menjadi semakin banyak dan berjamur dan misi gila mereka adalah membuat Hakyeon dan Taekwoon menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka gila dan Hakyeon juga gila sekarang.

'

Saat Hakyeon sendiri Aiko atau kumpulan gilanya pasti mendekatinya untuk menanyakan kapan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon akan jadian ? dapatkah mereka mendapatkan foto Hakyeon dan Taekwoon yang sedang bergandengan tangan, berpelukan bahkan berciuman ? kapan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon menikah ? Mereka akan membicarakan bagaimana hebatnya Taekwoon, perhatiannya Taekwoon, tampannya Taekwoon dan masih banyak lagi yang berhubungan dengan Taekwoon yang tentunya membuat telinga Hakyeon panas. Hakyeon berani bertaruh kalau Taekwoon juga mendapat perlakuan yang sama dengannya tapi Taekwoon terlihat biasa-biasa saja, sudahlah itu bukan urusan Hakyeon.

'

'

'

'

**XXXXX-VI-XXXXX**

'

'

'

Jam istirahat sebenarnya adalah waktu yang sangat disukai Hakyeon walau hanya sekedar berkumpul dengan teman di kantin sekolah atau hanya bercanda di depan kelas sambil memperebutkan roti yang baru di beli dari kantin sekolah. Tapi waktu seperti itu tidak akan bisa benar-benar dinikmati Hakyeon karena Aiko dan kumpulan gilanya pasti kan duduk disampingnya dan berkata 'Naru-Chan kau melukai perasan Sasu-kun' saat Hakyeon sedang merangkul temannya dari kelas sebelah atau 'Naru-chan jangan menduakan Sasu-kun' dan masih banyak lagi ulah gila Aiko dan kelompoknya kalau Hakyeon ingin mengingatnya.

'

'

'

Mereka akan lulus 2 bulan lagi dan sekarang mereka ke sekolah hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang dari pada menghabiskan untuk tidur sendiri dirumah lebih baik ke sekolah untuk bermain bersama teman-teman sebelum mereka berpencar untuk mengejar mimpi mereka masing-masing.

'

Siang itu Hakyeon melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah, tempat yang biasanya masuk dalam list tempat mengerikan yang tidak dianjurkan untuk dikunjungi untuk Hakyeon tetapi untuk mendapatkan ketenangan sepertinya hanya atap sekolah tempat yang tersisa karena semua sudut sekolah sudah diawasi oleh Aiko dan kelompok gilanya.

'

Saat membuka pintu menuju atap angin lembut langsung menyapa Hakyeon. Hakyeon melangkah dengan mantap menuju pagar pembatas, dan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri Hakyeon bisa melihat Taekwoon sedang duduk di lantar bersndar pada dinding pembatas.

'

'

"Hay Taekwoon, jadi selama ini kau melarikan diri dari Aiko disini ?" Hakyeon mendekat pada Taekwoon dan duduk di samping Taekwoon.

'

"Hmm.. seperti yang kau lihat"

"Kau tau aku sudah hampir gila karena Aiko dengan berbagai usahanya untuk '

menjodohkan kita" Hakyeon mendengus.

'

Taekwoon mengalihkan pandangan yang awalnya ke langit biru pada Hakyeon disampingnya, Taekwoon juga ikut mendengus

'

"Hampir gila ya…" 'aku bahkan sudah gila karena gadis Jepang itu' Taekwoon melanjutkan kata-katanya dalam hati.

'

"Kadang aku merindukan saat dimana kita bisa berintaraksi seperti sebelum dia disini, dimana aku bisa mngerjaimu, sedikit mempermalukanmu, pergi bersama ke karaoke, tapi setelah fujoshi gila asal Jepang itu datang sepertinya apapun yang kita lakukan dianggapnya interaksi sepasang kekasih"

'

"Kau tahu Hakyeon kata-katamu barusan seperti kekasih yang kehilangan waktu berduaannya karena diganggu temannya" Seringaian diwajah Taekwoon membuat Hakyeon melayangkan pukulan pada kepalanya.

'

"Kau (menunjuk hidung Taekwoon) sepertinya kepalamu terbentur sesuatu atau kau baru saja tersengat aliran listrik ribuan volt ?" Hakyeon menggerutu benar-benar kesal dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Taekwoon.

'

"Entahlah… sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan kepalaku" Taekwoon kembali menatap langit dan awan didepannya.

'

'

'

'

'**XXXXX-VI-XXXXX**

'

'

'

'

"Kau tau Sasu-kun kalau kau perhatikan wajah Naru-chan itu manis bahkan dibandingkan dengan princess-pricess sekolah kita wajah Naru-chan tak kalah cantik, kau pasti ingat saat kelas dua saat Naru-chan yang dipaksa menjadi pelayan café yang kelas kalian buat saat festifal sekolah dengan pakaian maidnya. Kalau aku tak salah ingat ada 35 pengunjung yang menyatakan cinta padanya pada saat itu, padahal festifal sekolah hanya berlangsung tiga hari"

Kata-kata Aiko terngiang dikepala Taekwoon, Aiko sepertinya membawa pengaruh buruk pada kesehatan otak dan jantungnya.

Taekwoon masih ingat saat kelas dua Hakyeon dipaksa oleh hampir seisi kelas untuk menjadi salah satu maid untuk café kelasnya, Hakyeon memakai pakaian maid yang sangat pas ditubuhnya dengan rok kembang berenda selutut dan jangan lupakan rambut colat panjang yang digunakannya berhasil membuat hampir semua tamu laki-laki café kelasnya datang hanya untuk melihat Hakyeon.

Kalau saat itu Aiko sudah bersekolah disini pasti Aiko akan menyeret Taekwoon untuk menjadi bodyguard Hakyeon selama tiga hari karena sebenarnya melihat Hakyeon dengan baju maid plus rambut palsunya membuat jantung Taekwoon marathon dan Taekwoon akan melakukannya dengan senang hati, tetapi karena saat itu Taekwoon berjaga sebagai kasir saat itu sengaja tidak sengaja Taekwoon akan mencuri pandang pada Hakyeon yang lalu lalang didepannya untuk mencatat atau membawakan pesanan.

'

'

'

"Sasu-kun apa kau tak pernah memperhatikan kalau bibir Naru-chan itu sangat merah dan penuh bahkan dibandingkan dengan cewek-cewek kelas kita bibir Naru-chan sepertinya lebih menggiurkan"

Taekwoon pasti sudah gila karena benar-benar membandingkan bibir Hakyeon dengan teman-teman wanita yang dilihatnya, dan sekali lagi Aiko benar bibir Hakyeon tampak lebih menggiurkan untuk dicicipi daripada bibir teman-teman wanitanya.

'

'

'

"Ya.. ampun Sasuke-kun aku jatuh cinta pada mata Naru-chan, menurutmu dimana aku bisa mendapatkan mata seperti itu"

Terkutuklah Aiko dan mulut ringannya karena sekarang Taekwoon benar-benar mengagumi mata cantik Hakyeon yang berbinar saat pemiliknya bahagia.

'

'

'

"Sasu-kun... aku ingin mencicipi Naru-chan, menurutmu kulitnya akan semanis madu tidak tapi yang aku tahu baunya sangat manis"

Taekwoon ingin sekali membentur kepala Aiko agar otak anak itu sedikit jauh dari nama Hakyeon, tapi mau bagaimana Aiko itu perempuan dan Taekwoon benar-benar membuka matanya lebar lebar untuk melihat bagaimana kulit Hakyeon yang coklat tampak mengkilat karena keringat kalian tahu seperti madu yang meleleh dan Taekwoon mencoba untuk mempertajam penciumannya untuk mengendus wangi Hakyeon yang sayangnya kini Taekwoon sesali sendiri karena wangi Hakyeon seperti coklat dan itu sepertinya sangat menggiurkan, Taekwoon membenturkan kepalanya kemeja belajar untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikirannya yang sudah bercabang karena kata-kata Aiko.

'

'

'

"Sasu-kun apa kau tidak merasa kalau Naru-chan yang sedang cemberut sangat imut, kau tau, kyeopta…"

Lagi lagi dan lagi Taekwoon termakan kata-kata Aiko bagaimana tidak Hakyeon duduk disampingnya, memudahkan Taekwoon untuk mencuri pandang pada Hakyeon tampa harus menolehkan wajahnya cukup perhatikan dari ujung mata Taekwoon akan langsung melihat bagaimana wajah merajuk Hakyeon saat salah mengerjakan soal, pulpennya yang tertinggal atau hilang, atau saat Aiko menggodanya.

'

'

'

"Sasu-kun kau tidak cemburu Naru-chan di peluk oleh temannya yang dari kelas sebelah itu"

Dan untuk sekian kalinya Taekwoon terpengaruh oleh kata-kata Aiko. Taekwoon sebenarnya sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memisahkan pelukan Hakyeon dari teman yang dikatakan Aiko tapi setelah Taekwoon amati orang yang dipeluk Hakyeon adalah sepupunya, untung Taekwoon tak terhasut oleh si fujoshi gila yang berasal dari Jepang itu.

'

'

'

"Sasu-kun aku sangat gembira karena baru saja Naru-chan memberikanku senyum manisnya, kau tau Sasu-kun kalau aku tidak ingat kalau kau samenya Naru-chan mungkin aku akan memaksanya menjadi uke oppaku, tapi sepertinya Naru-chan lebih manis kalau bersama oppaku"

Taekwoon hampir saja kehilangan bola matanya dan kehilangan nyawanya karena baru saja jantungnya berhenti beberapa detik karena ucapan Aiko. Bagus kenapa sekarang dia menginginkan Hakyeon menjadi kekasih oppanya, sial sepertinya Taekwoon harus bergerak cepat sebelum Aiko melakukan kata-katanya.

'

'

'

'

'

**XXXXX-VI-XXXXX**

'

'

'

'

"…woon… Taekwoon…. Ya… Jung Taekwoon" Taekwoon akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya akibat guncangan Hakyeon di lengan kanannya.

'

"Kau baik baik saja kan ? kau menakutiku, ku kira kau kerasukan roh karena sejak tadi kupanggil kau tak menyahut "

'

Taekwoon tersenyum kecil memperhatikan Hakyeon yang sekarang sudah memasang pout dibibirnya. Tangan Taekwoon terulur untuk mengacak rambut Hakyeon

'

"Pikiranmu memang terlalu imajinatif Hakyeon-na"

'

"Ya.. berhenti mengacak rambutku dan juga hentikan senyuman mengejekmu itu"

'

'

"Kau tau Hakyeon semenjak Aiko pindah ke kelas kita, pikiranku tidak pernah benar-benar baik-baik saja"

'

Hakyeon mengernyitkan keningnya keherenan dengan kata-kata Taekwoon yang jauh melenceng dari kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkannya.

'

"Jung Taekwoon bicaralah dengan bahasa yang bisa kupahami"

'

Taekwoon memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap tubuh Hakyeon

'

"Yang perlu kau pahami hanya ini, dengarkan dengan baik-baik karena aku tidak yakin bisa untuk mengulangnya kembali. Sepertinya Aiko berhasil membuat kepalaku penuh dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan CHA HAKYEON, entah kenapa semua yang dikatakannya padaku membuatmu semakin permanen di kepalaku entah kata-katanya tentang SasuNaru dunia nyata, entah tentang seme dan uke idaman, entah tentang senyummu, tetang matamu, tentang semua yang menyangkut denganmu semua selalu terpikir olehku, puncaknya beberapa hari yang lalu dia mengatakan akan memaksamu menjadi uke oppanya dan entah kenapa aku tak setuju…"

'

Taekwoon menghentikan kata-katanya karena kehabisan kata-kata dan Hakyeon sekarang juga sudah memutar tubuhnya menghadap Taekwoon dengan wajah terkejut yang benar-benar membuat Taekwoon menelan ludahnya secara paksa.

'

"… Aku tak tahu entah memang pengaruh Aiko atau memang dari dulu aku sudah memperhatikanmu, mendengarnya ingin memaksamu menjadi uke oppanya membuatku berpikir untuk mengikatmu hanya untukku entah itu dalam hubungan kekasih atau apapun aku ingin memastikan kau bisa kutemukan, bisa aku awasi, dan jika bisa aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu saat berjalan, memelukmu saat kau butuh dukungan, menopangku saat aku membutuhkan sandaran. Aku mungkin harus mengucapkan beribu terima kasih pada Aiko karena berhasil membuka mataku kalau kau berharga untukku dan aku ingin menyimpanmu hanya untuk diriku sendiri. Jadi Cha Hakyeon mau menjadi kekasihku ?"

'

'

'

Hakyeon masih mematung dengan wajah shoknya, lalu mengerjab beberapa kali.

"Taekwoon bisa cubit aku.." Hakyeon mencicit, kata-kata panjang yang dikatakan Taekwoon tadi serasa seperti mimpi bagi Hakyeon, jadi Hakyeon harus memastikan ini nyata atau mimpinya.

'

Chu

'

"Ya… aku menyuruhmu untuk mencubitku bukan menciumku bodoh" bukannya marah karena baru dikatai oleh Hakyeon Taekwoon malah tersenyum, dan Hakyeon sekarang merasa wajahnya panas karena melihat senyum manis Taekwoon yang sangat jarang dikeluarkan pemiliknya.

"Kau serius dengan kata-katamu itu ?" Takwoon tidak membalas hanya anggukan mantap yang didapatkan Hakyeon.

"Kau yakin ?" Pertanyaan kedua

"Sangat yakin Hakyeon apa perlu ku buktikan ?"

Hakyeon mengangguk semangat menanggapi pertanyaan Taekwoon.

"Baiklah…"

'

'

'

Taekwoon mendekat pada Hakyeon hingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi saja. Taekwoon mendekat memberikan ciuman di kening Hakyeon, lalu menatap mata Hakyeon dalam

"Aiko berhasil menyadarkanku bahwa matamu indah, senyummu manis, tampa sadar (Taekwoon mengambil tangan kiri Hakyeon dan meletakannya di dadanya) dadaku bergemuruh ketika kau berada disekitarku."

Taekwoon memperpendek jaraknya dengan Hakyeon sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan dan setelahnya bibir yang dulu sering Taekwoon bandingkan dengan bibir teman-teman wanitanya kini menempel dengan bibirnya, Taekwoon tidak tau harus mengungkapkannya seperti apa bibir Hakyeon sangat lembut dan terasa seperti coklat menurut Taekwoon. Hanya menempel Taekwoon tak ingin terlalu berlebihan karena saat ini Taekwoon ingin meyakinkan Hakyeon tentang perasaannya.

'

'

'

Taekwoon menjauh memberi waktu untuk Hakyeon sekedar berpikir. Hakyeon memejamkan matanya bernafas dengan sangat tenang.

'

'

"Sepertinya aku harus menyerah, aku ingin menjadi pacarmu Taekwoon" akhirnya apa yang di tunggu Taekwoon datang. Taekwoon langsung membawa Hakyeon dalam pelukannya, melesakan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Hakyeon dan menghirup wangi Hakyeon yang memabukkan.

'

'

"Bagaimana kalau kita memberi Hadiah untuk Fujoshi gila dari Jepang itu ?" Hakyeon membuka suara.

"Bukan ide yang buruk" Taekwoon tersenyum kembali mengacak sayang rambut Hakyeon yang dibalas pukulan di perutnya.

'

'

'

'

**XXXXX-VI-XXXXX**

'

'

'

'

Kelas sudah mulai sepi hanya ada beberapa orang masih berada di kelas karena memang bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu, Salah satunya pasangan 'Sasunaru dunia nyata', dua murid laki-laki disudut ruangan yang sibuk dengan PSP ditangan mereka, dan pastinya Aiko dan kelompok gilanya.

'

Saat ini Hakyeon sedang duduk di atas meja menghadap pada jendela kelas, sedang Taekwoon sedang duduk di kursi menghadap depan kelas tepat disamping Hakyeon sambil mendengarkan musik, posisi Hakyeon dan Taekwoon sebenarnya tidak dalah mode berbahaya karena memang jarak mereka cukup jauh dipisahkan oleh spasi antar bangku yang digunakan untuk berjalan tapi bagi para fujoshi sekelas Aiko ini adalah posisi yang sangat manis.

'

Suasana kelas yang cukup lengang hanya sesekali terdengar pekikan dari arah gerombolan Aiko. Taekwoon tiba-tiba saja berdiri membuat bunyi gesekan antara kaki kursi dan lantai sedikit menambah suara di kelas 3-1.

'

"Hanie ayo pulang, perutku sangat lapar.." Taekwoon memecah keheningan kelas dengan kata-katanya karena sekarang kelas 3-1 penuh dengan pekikan dari kelompok Aiko yang sudah mulai memotret Hakyeon dan Taekwoon.

'

"Eh…" hanya itu yang dibalas Hakyeon dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taekwoon dari buku yang tadi sedang di bacanya.

'

'

Chu

Taekwoon memberikan ciuman lembut di pipi kiri Hakyeon

"Aku lapar, jadi ayo pulang"

Taekwoon menggenggam tangan Hakyeon, berjalan menggandeng Hakyeon dan menghilang dibalik pintu kelas.

'

'

Dan kelas 3-1 saat ini benar-benar tidak lebih baik dari suasana saat konser berlangsung.

'

'

'

'

'

**-END-**

'

'

Buat adegan terakhir yang di kelas reader keceku semua bisa bayangin posisi hoya sama ingguk di repley 1997 waktu mereka dikelas pas ingguk baca komik sambil dengerin musik, Fee gak ingat itu ep berapa.

'

Udah itu aja mudah-mudahan gak bikin kecewa dan buat yang masih menunggu ff Fee yang terbengkalai Fee gak janji bakal update dalam waktu dekat karena lagi kehilangan mood buat lanjutinnya

'

'

Bye n Review ^^


End file.
